When Calls the Heart Season 6
by FicManiac12
Summary: Don't worry, Jack will return but it's not going to be a sappy one-shot quick fix. It's going to take time and a couple chapters before he's back for good, but he will be back so if you can bear with me till then I ask you to give this story a chance.
1. Welcome Back to Hope Valley

Wynn Delaney rode quietly through the empty streets of the small town that had become his first posting. While he was young and, oft times brash as youth can be, he was sobered up to the fact that this life that he had chosen was a dangerous one. It had been a year since the landslide incident that had taken the life of the very man who had saved his life. His instructor, and his friend. When he had been offered the posting at Sergeant Thornton's last assigned post he was hesitant to do so, but many hours spent praying and the need to repay his friend made his decision. So with his head held up high and his red surge jacket crisp and clean the twenty-four year old Mountie rode into Hope Valley.

Elizabeth Thornton sat at her desk, gazing out the open side door of the school house. She stared in the general direction of what would have been hers and Jack's home. She remembered the night she had volunteered to help Mr. Peterson and his children when his brother took ill and needed help for a couple days. It was the second night when Jack had stayed. He talked until she had fallen asleep on his arm. He had spoke about what he would like to do when he retired. He wanted kids that ran around the yard, long nights in front of the fire with the woman he loves growing old with him. She had fallen asleep during his monologue. Funny, now he was the one asleep. She was so lost in thought it scared her when she heard a man clear his throat. She looked up to see a handsome Mountie, hat under his arm, his body at attention. "I'm sorry to disturb you but, are you Elizabeth Thornton"? No matter what course her life was on now it still thrilled her to know that, even in death, she was still bound to, in her opinion, the greatest man Good ever put on the earth. Standing up she smoothed her dress and crossed the room to greet the man. "Yes, and you are"?

"Wynn Delaney. I am the new constable for the area. I wanted to come by and, first and foremost, give my condolences to you ma'am. I was one of the men your husband saved during the landslide. He was a very dear friend, and there has never been a finer Mountie". He spoke formally, but there was no mistaking the love and respect for her husband. "Thank you constable".

"Please, call me Wynn".

"Thank you Wynn. I was just about to finish up. If you have would like I could show you the way to Abigail's Café".

"I would like that. Thank you".

Carson Shepard, not one to worry about the state of his home because of visitors, was now bustling with activity tidying up for his sister-in-laws visit. He was rearranging a case on an end table when there came a knock on his door. "It's open", he called. Faith Carter, Carson's nurse and trusted confidante came through the door. Her blonde hair, usually done up in a bun, flowed down her neck, brushing her shoulders. On her arm was a basket lunch that she, meticulously, had packed just for Carson. "My, I don't think I've ever seen this place so neat". He chuckled. "Rhonda is coming to town for her check-up, she arrives the day after tomorrow. I just want to make sure she's comfortable". Faith smiled, remembering how scared Carson had been. It was understandable that he had been hesitant to perform a life or death procedure, the same one that had taken his wife's life, on someone he loved. But she had never doubted for one second that he was capable of performing the procedure. And so much more. Now his sister in-law was mending very well and Carson seemed, happier. As if successfully completing the surgery on his wife's sister had somehow, not made up for the loss, but finally confirmed within his heart that he was not at fault. And deep down, he supposed, he had always known it. But for most of his life he had counted on solid facts to predict an outcome, not like his mother who had relied on her unwavering faith. Even on her death bed she had shown great strength of character and reliance on God. Recently though he had begun to see what his mother had always tried to teach him. Faith in God and faith in yourself go hand in hand. He realized that as he sat waiting for Rhonda to wake up in recovery. His faith in God had allowed him to have faith in himself. And looking into Faith Carter's eyes he saw that she had always had it. She had showed time and time again that her faith in him had never wavered. Shaking her head she sat the basket on the table. "So, I brought you lunch from Abigail's, if you'd like".

"I'd love to". The beaming smile that lit up her face was all it took for Carson to show his own, wide smile. She just did that.

Abigail Stanton, mayor and proprietor of Abigail's Café sat down with Elizabeth and Wynn and chatted up their new constable. What impressed her at the moment was the ferocity that he attacked his dinner. "Slow down Mr. Delaney, there is plenty to eat", she said, a laugh escaping her lips. "I'm sorry ma'am. It's just been so long since I last had a good home cooked meal. I spent four years training then three weeks traveling to get here ". Both Abigail and Elizabeth looked shocked. "Could you not take the train? If you needed funds we would have gladly wired you the travel fare".

"Oh, no ma'am. I just wanted to get aquainted with the countryside before I officially began my service. Here, I mapped out my way here". With that he pulled out several hand drawn maps, each beautifully and skillfully sketched. Elizabeth felt a test creep down her cheek. The maps reminded her so much of Jack. "Who taught you to draw so we'll"? The question was out before she thought. "It was Sargent Thornton. He caught me one night trying to sketch this pretty girl I saw in town one day. He walked up, looked at the sketch, looked at me and said, 'i would recommend drawing from your heart and not your head Wynn'. From that day I have drawn a specific event from my day. He was a real inspiration to me Mrs. Thornton. I can only wish to be half the Mountie he was". This time Elizabeth could do nothing to hold back the tears. Neither Abigail not Wynn said anything as Elizabeth cried. She was still coping with her lose, and she knew she would for a long time. But at least she moved forward, never looking back at what she lost, but looking at what she had. Friends and family who loved her. And her children. How her students cared for her was simply God given. And not to mention the little Thornton growing inside of her. Jack's final gift to her.

"Leeeee, Lee". Rosemary Coulter stormed into her husband's office with the ferocity of a tornado. She found Lee bent over some books on his desk working through numbers. "Leland Coulter you listen up. And put that pen down". Obediently he gazed lovingly at his flustered wife. "What is it "?

"Lee, please don't do anything rash, but I saw Elizabeth walking to Abigail's with a Mountie".

"Wynn? He's our new constable".

"You knew and you didn't tell me"?

"He stopped by earlier and Asked where Elizabeth was". Rosemary huffed and folded her arms, putting on her best pouting face. Here was her best friend getting involved with an unknown man, and not to long after Jack died, and Lee had had the nerve to brush it off. Lee noticed his wife's face and walked around his desk to hold her, her head falling under his chin, taking comfort in the embrace.

Rhonda Bennett stepped down from the stage onto the platform just outside Abigail's Café. She smiled at the town around her, glad to have a reason to visit. She missed this town and, if she was honest, which she always tried to be, she missed Carson. She hadn't realized how much until she came to see him about her tumor. He had always been a good friend to her and she owed him so much, including her life. Turning back to the stage she reached for her bag, just out of reach. Suddenly a long, red sleeved arm reached the bag and brought it to her. As she turned to think whoever it was her eyes met deep blue orbes that gazed back, the man's mouth gaped open, his eyes starstruck as he took in her beautiful hazel eyes. Shaking himself out of her eyes he held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Wynn Delaney, constable of Hope Valley".

"Pleased to meet you constable Delaney. I'm Rhonda Bennett". For a long moment the two stared at each other. Both were aware of it but didn't want to do anything about it. Finally Wynn shook himself back to reality. "I'm sure you're hungry after your long ride, the Café is right here. Would you like to get lunch"? Rhonda smiled at the offer, but more urgent matters called her elsewhere. "I would love to but I have to meet someone in a half hour. I only have time to settle into my room".

"Of course. Maybe some other time"?

"Maybe tomorrow for breakfast"?

"I would love to. Til' tomorrow then, Ms. Bennett".

"Goodbye Mr. Delaney". Each smiled at the other as they turned and walked away. Wynn couldn't help but look back at the beautiful that had so quickly took over his thoughts. He knew what specific event of the day he would draw. If only he could capture the deep beauty and color of those hazel eyes.

Carson stared at Faith, not understanding how he could have missed her this whole time. For so long he had mourned his wife. Faith had been there for him everyday since he had begun practicing medicine again, and she had always been a good friend. But something had changed the night of his birthday, when she had pulled the town together and in a matter of hours put together a party, just for him. He had walked into the saloon and received the biggest surprise in his life, and the biggest smile ever to grace Faith's beautiful face. Now looking at her he decided that was just as good a time as any to tell her.

"Faith"? Looking up from her plate she was met with a nervous looking Carson. She smiled at how boyish he looked. Looking at his face she felt her face blush with anticipation for what he had to say. "Faith, I was wondering if...". But a knock at the door interrupted him. "Excuse me".

"Of course". 'of course', he thought, 'its not like I was about to say that I love you. Of course that's not what I was going to say. What are you thinking Carson'? It was with a perturbed expression that he opened his door and greeted his sister-in-law. His expression didn't go unnoticed by Rhonda who, after noticing a pretty blonde at Carson's table, smiled at him with happiness and joy. She was glad that he was opening his heart again after her sister, his wife, had passed away in front of him. She remembered how broken he was, packing very little belongings and leaving home. She couldn't believe the gall her oldest sister had to blame Carson. They had known from the start that the procedure was in it's infancy and not a guranteed thing. Maybe Carson was a little prideful in his skill, but he was the best choice for the operation. And she still believed that to be true. And she was right. It was because of him that she now stood in front of her brother and was happy for him.

Abigail Stanton smiled as she heard Cody's quick, heavy footsteps move down the stairs. Never once had she regretted adopting him and Becky. Losing Peter and Noah had been a hard blow to her and she missed them everyday. But her children had been an amazing salve to her heart. As well as her best friend, Elizabeth. It was Elizabeth first who had brought light back to her life. Soon after followed Jack. Dear Jack. How they missed him. He had become a good friend to her and,in some ways, he was like a son to her. And now he was gone. It was like losing Peter all over again. But now there was a baby Thornton on the way and Elizabeth was getting her old pep back. Though, as she well knew, it would never be the same.

"Carson, Rosemary's here with, and I quote, severe morning breath". Carson looked up with intense confusion. "What"?

"She's been throwing up and doesn't want anyone to know".

"Ah, send her in". Carson couldn't help but smile as he watched Rosemary walk in, hand covering her mouth lightly, talking with Faith as she did. "I feel fine I just don't understand why this is happening". Carson had a sneaking suspicion about what it was and after sharing a look with Faith, a little longer than necessary, guessed that she had the same thought. "So Rosemary, how can I help"? Rosemary sat as gingerly as possible, even more than the grace with which she usually did. "Carson, Faith we're friends and I can trust you".

"Of course Rosemary. Besides we have doctor patient confidentiality. So what's wrong".

"Well, besides the smell of cooked eggs making me sick, I'm late".

"As in..."

"Yes. I think I'm... pregnant".

"Well, Rosemary that's wonderful", Faith exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with the joy she felt for her friend. However, Rosemary's quick look stopped her joy in it's track. "No, it's horrible. Lee and I have been planning a trip for weeks now and I had my wardrobe planned out for the trip, I can't just change that. Everything is specific".

"Well, as long as the trip is soon and doesn't take three months you won't be showing".

Rosemary gave a sigh of relief as she stood, offering her hand to Carson. "Thank you so much Carson. You can't imagine the many nights of worry you've spared Lee and myself". Carson took her hand gently and smiled a knowing smile. "Oh, I have an inkling".

As far as Wynn Delaney was concerned Rhonda Bennett may as well be an angel come to earth. In his hands was his specific event put to paper. The waste bin was littered with crumpled pages that were incorrect. No matter how he tried he could not capture the complete and total beauty of her eyes. So he drew her how he had first seen her. From the back. Even so, she still took his breath away.

Henry Gowan had never been the most popular man in town. For his entire life in Hope Valley, and even before, had been full of corruption and greed. It was a well known fact that his assention to the mayoral office was less than honorable; but it had done one thing for the man. It had led him to Abigail Stanton and her steadfast, if not mule headed, morality and honor. For some reason she had not given up on him and not even he could deny how much better a man he was because of her. He had sold his grand home and purchased a piece of land and was currently building a new, smaller home to live in. No, he was most certainly not who he was before and, by God's grace, he never would be again.

Elizabeth sat in Abigail's living room, the older woman moving around her kitchen preparing Elizabeth's requested apple and cinnamon cookies with coffee icing. "I have to say Elizabeth," Abigail said, wiping her forehead, "this has to be the craziest craving I've ever heard of".

"I'm sorry, I don't even know how I thought of it". Her mouth was already stuffed with a sugar cookie and her hand was already reaching for another. Beside the plate sat an unopened letter from Charles Kensington. It had been a few years since Charles had last been seen around Hope Valley. The letter had been Elizabeth's reason for visiting Abigail, the food was just an added bonus to her friends companionship and wisdom. As Abigail pulled the cookies from the oven and began to plate them she noticed Elizabeth pick up the envelope and stare at it. "Are you going to open it"?

"What if I read something I don't like"?

"Unanswered worries are worse than unnecessary precautions Elizabeth. I remembered Charles being a very nice man. I don't know him as well as you do, but I believe he would be very respectful". A tear ran down Elizabeth's face. "He would be". Taking a breath and steeling her nerves Elizabeth opened the letter.

Dear Elizabeth

Despite the circumstance of this letter I pray it finds you well and in good health. It caused me great sorrow to hear of the loss of Constable Thornton. We may have been at odds for your hand, but he was a great man and I could think of no one better to have shared your love. It was this news that had halted my previous letter. It was to inform you that I have chosen to take up my own law practice and I have chosen to do so in Hope Valley. Upon hearing of Hope Valley's previous legal plight it would be prudent of me to offer my legal services. I am aware that you are close friends with Mayor Stanton and it would done a great service if you could please inform her of my thoughts and plans for my practice in Hope Valley.

Onto the subject of your family; your mother, as ever, is a font of energy and wisdom, albeit not always wise but certainly always witty, your father sends his love for you and your child. It heartens my heart to hear this wonderful news. Julie, well, what can I say. She continues to raise trouble, however her newfound portraits and paintings have done a wonderfull work and have brightened the day of the children at the hospital. It seems working with your own students have inspired a love for teaching as she has been employed to teach a weekly class at the hospital. We all miss you, and I hope to see you in the coming months.

Sincerely

Charles Kensington

P.S.

Tom has been visiting Julie very often. I sense a wedding coming in the near future.

Carson stared into the mirror, facing a complete stranger in the mirror. Hair combed over and wearing a suit he may as well have been in a casket. "Rhonda, I don't know why your making me dress like this". From upstairs Rhonda's bell like voice trickled down. "Because you are the best thing to happen to Faith and you need to show her that".

"Couldn't I do that without the suit"? With a face of horror Rhonda appeared on the stairway, dressed up herself. "Carson Shepard, either you wear the suit or I make you dinner for a month".

"With your cooking, I'll take my chances with the suit".

"That's what I thought, now get out of here, I have my own picnic lunch to prepare for".

"Would this picnic happen to be with a certain young mountie"? The visible blush told Carson all he needed to know. His sister-in-law definitely had feelings for their new Constable. He just prayed they both were smart about their feelings for each other and approached a relationship, whatever it may be, clearly and on the same page.

Rhonda's early arrival at the mountie office meant she got to witness Wynn's rushed departure from the office with a rushed, "I'm sorry about this Rhonda, I'll explain when I get back". With that he holstered his rifle, mounted his horse and set of at a hurried pace. "I'm afraid it doesn't get any easier watching him ride off like that", Elizabeth said, walking up to her new friend. Rhonda looked at her with worried eyes. "Does anything involving a Mountie get better"? Elizabeth smiled, all of a sudden feeling like Abigail. "The more you love them the easier it gets to tame them. Though you can never tame them completely".


	2. Heart of a Mountie

**Alright guys, here is chapter 2. Major plot development in this one.**000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosemary Coulter was no less than a cyclone in heels. Anyone that knew the blonde would tell you to watch out for anything coming out of her mouth as iy usually involved some planned event she had in mind to host. Unfortunately nobody had yet informed Wynn Delaney about Rosemary. But he soon found out as she stormed into his office, metaphorical guns blazing. "Look here Mr..."

"Delaney", he said, rising to shake her hand. "Mr. Delaney, I don't know you, but right now with your slick, kaniving charms and your dastardly flirtatious grin, I don't like you".

"Miss I don't kno..."

"No you zip it, I'm talking. The way you are stepping around in your shiny black boots like your God's gift to women, and with my dear friend, a widow no less. So you, Mr. Delaney can back off and leave her",

"Rosemary". The name cut through the air and brought Rosemary out of her heated speech to turn and see Elizabeth, looking very pregnant indeed. "Rosemary what is going on"? Rosemary wasted no time in embracing Elizabeth. "Oh dear, dear Elizabeth don't you worry. I'm here for you and whatever you need".

"What I need is an explanation for why you're treating Mr. Delaney like this".

"Elizabeth, I will not simply stand by and ley some ouf try and fill in Jack's shoes when he needs to focus on more important things, like his job", she said looking at Wynn. "Rosie, what are you talking about"?

"I'm talking about his trying to court you Elizabeth". As realization set in both Elizabeth and Wynn started to laugh. "Well I don't see what's so funny about this".

"I'm sorry Mrs. Coulter", Wynn began, "I'm not interested in Mrs. Thornton like that. To be honest, someone else has my attention".

"Oh, well in that case who is it, if I know them, and I most likely do, I can have you ship shape for a date in no.."

"Actually Rosemary", Elizabeth said, coming to the rescue, "Charles is due on the stage Saturday, I could use your help finishing his room".

"His room"?

"Don't worry, I'm going to be staying at Abigail's".

"Well, I don't like the idea of him snooping around your house with you gone".

"Charles is not a snoop, _Rosemary"._

"Elizabeth if you are implying that I, Rosemary Coulter am a snoop...well, frankly my dear I can't argue". As the duo left Wynn chuckled to himself. Life in Hope Valley was certainly going to be interesting.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"All right Opal, you're all fixed up now". Carson loved the way Faith was patient with the younger kids in town whenever they were ill or had a skin'd knee. She was everybit motherly material. "Thank you Miss Faith, do I get my lollipop"?

"Of course you do, here", she said, taking the lollipop jar in hand and helping Opal pick one out. "Bye Dr. Shepard".

"Bye Opal. And you, Mrs. Thornton, you need to keep off of your feet as much as possible. We don't want little Jack coming before he's ready".

"Ohh, I think I'll be ready before him. Anyways, thank you both so much, c'mon Opal", she said, taking the little girls hand and leading her back to the school house. Along the way Opal talked and talked about her new stuffed bear, Beary and how much she loved him. Elizabeth smiled. A lot of the time she wanted a boy just like Jack, but at other times she wanted a girl like her mother, or Abigail. And then there were times when she was scared witless. Shr knre she didn't have to raise her child alone, and she thanked God she didn't have to but at times she just wished it was all over and done with. *kick* "Mrs. Thornton, are you okay".

"Oh, yes Opal, the baby just kicked that's all", *KICK*. "aaaagggghhhh. Opal, I need you to go get Dr. Shepard, okay"?

"Are you okay"?

"Yes Opal but please, go get Dr. Shepard".

"Okay". Opal took off as fast as her little legs could carry her. Elizabeth prayed it would be in time. Afterall, there was only one reason a woman's water breaks.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Charles Kensington smiled at the picture in his pocket watch, closed it, then closed the journal in his lap. Foolishly he had tried writting a letter to his fiance, but the jarring of the stage made it nearly impossible. He smiled as he remembered the last time he had ridden a stage. It had been nearly four years since he had last seen Elizabeth, at which time he had proposed to her. He chuckled at the idea now. Not that he didn't love Elizabeth, she would aleays have a special place in his heart, but his heart had now been given to another that he knew no other woman would ever be able to match in beauty, intelligence, humor, compassion and empathy. She was his world. And he hoped that she would be willing to move with him to Hope Valley. After all, if you are looking for a second chance, what better place to be?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Abigail Stanton's mayoral duties had been stressful for her in yhe beginning; not to say she wasn't stressed right now, but she had found her groove as mayor and had settled into the new, busy routine quite nicely. Right now especially was busy as she and Mr. Jenkins, the town banker, were walking through the last minute preparations with a Mountie representative of the Bank in Robb, Alberta. About a year and a half back a large vein of gold had been discovered and now was ready to be shipped off to the Royal Canadian Mint. Sitting in on the meeting was Wynn Delaney, he would be in charge of security at the train depot to ensure everything went off without a hitch. "My concern", he began, "Isn't the train depot, it's the stop the train makes midway to refuel at Carter's Junction. There will only be a handful of men on duty to load the coal and we only have four guards on the train".

"We can only spare so many men right now, Mr. Delaney", the Mountie said, "but everything has been planned and a chain of custody is in place. You have no need to worry". Abigail looked from Wynn, and then to the Mountie across from her. She had enough experience to know that arguing with stubborn men got you nowhere, but she had also learned to trust the instincts of a Mountie, especially one who resides in Hope Valley. "I have to agree with the constable, Carter's Junction is practically in the middle of nowhere with very few Mounties in the area and many places to hide".

"How do you know so much about the arra around Carter's Junction"?

"When My husband Noah and I moved out here we stayed a few weeks there to help a family in need. I spent a lot of time walking the woods with Noah to make sure they were clear of predators and gathering herbs and edible roots for meals while Noah hunted for their winter supply of meat and ours".

"Well, you certainly are full of surprises Mayor Stanton. I will personally make that a point of interest when I report to my commanding officer".

"Thank you very much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must continue with my work. It was a pleasure, Sargent".

"For me as well, Mayor. For me as well". As Abigail prepared her desk to return to her paperwork Cody rushed in frantically. "Mom hurry, Mrs. Thronton is having her baby"!

000000000000000000000000000000000

Lee, Jesse, Henry and just about every citizen of Hope Valley was waiting outside the infirmary for news. They wouldn't have been so on edge if it weren't for Elizabeth's cries of pain, more often than not and getting closer together. As Lee was about to stand and knock on the door all fell silent, and just as quickly that silence was broken by the cries if a new born baby.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth smiled at the crying bundle in her arms. The hours of labor had been just that, laborious and painful. And she would gladly do it all again to look into the face of someone who she knew was a product of pure love. She had no idea you could so instantaneously fall in love with someone, one look and her heart had instantly bonded to her new baby boy, a baby biy who, even merely seconds old, resembled his father so strongly. As this realization hit she began to cry. Jack should have been there. His child had just been born and he wasn't there to see it. He would never hear his son's first words, never see him take his first step, wouldn't be there to teach him how to be a man and what it means to be one. He was dead. And nothing could ever change that.

000000000000000000000000000000000

1 Year Ago

000000000

William Delaney walked down the cold streets of San Francisco, his hat pulled low and his coat collar pulled up against the cold air. He had just lost his last dollar in a craps shoot. Now he was walking home, or what was left of it. As he turned the corner he saw two men at the door of his tenament building. They saw him and started walking towards him, one putting out his lit cigarette. "Hello Mr. Delaney", the first said in a heavy Canadian accent, "How do you feel about doing a job that will turn your misfortune around"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Present

0000000

The Mountie left Hope Valley with a wicked grin on his lips. The plan was going perfectly, except for that do-good Mountie, Delaney. He was to smart for his own good when it came to the gold shipment. Still, when the time came, and he prayed it did, he would have no trouble killing him. His route out of town took him past the grave of RCMP Sargent, Jack Thornton. He grinned once again at the thought of who was really in the grave. And nobody had been the wiser.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth and Rosemary sat alone in the infirmary. Both silent, but each content to be in the others presence. "You know something Rosie"? Elizabeth asked, her eyes rising from her son to meet her friends. "What's that"?

"If someone had told me four years ago that we would be such good friends, I wouldn't have believed them".

"Well, you were insanely jealous of me". Elizabeth put on a face of mock shock. "I was not".

"Oh please, a beautiful actress, singer and dancer comes to town to win the heart of the man she loves back from some grimy school teacher whom he has fallen desperately in love with and you tell me you weren't jealous"?

"Okay, maybe a little. Wait, you thought I was grimy"?

"Well... you weren't exactly at my level". The two friends shared a laugh at the memory. "You know what else? Jack was proud to see us become good friends Elizabeth". Elizabeth couldn't have agreed more.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Charles had no idea how much he loved leg room until he was able to stretch his legs as he got off of the stagecoach. Looking around he didn't see Elizabeth; upon looking at his watch he realized that he was early. Good, he had some business to take care of that Elizabeth couldn't know about, not yet anyways. His bag was handed down to him, but his leather folio was safe in his briefcase that was safe in hand. Crossing the street he noticed that something about Hope Valley was drastically different. He could hear a phone ring.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Wynn Delaney couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the events that were about to transpire. That Mountie was off-putting himself, the way he held himself and the way he talked was... unprofessional. And ehat was with the lack of security? Even if the Mounties wrre short handed at the moment a gold shipment like yhis called for double security. Something was wrong. He just wished he could see it. "Excuse me, Constable Delaney"?

"Yes".

"Hi, Charles Kensington, I wired you from Hamilton a few weeks back".

"Yes, I'm sorry, please come in".

"Thank you. So I know this musy be un usual business for you".

"Anything concerning a fellow Mountie, unusual or not, is always a pleasure to look into. But I am curious, Mr. Kensington, how did you come about this information"?

"Well, I've been a friend of Elizabeth's for our entire life and I was worried about her well being for the future so I looked to see if Sargent Thornton had left a will of any kind. I wasn't able to find one so I looked to see if his mother knew of anything and as I looked for her I discovered that she had been previously married to a man named Jarrick Evans".

"Mr. Kensington, what exactly are you trying to say"?

"Charlotte Thornton gave birth to twin boys while married to Jarrick Sawyer, when he died she gave up one child to an orphanage and kept the other, she couldn't care for two children by herself. Then she married Thomas Thornton out of necessity, then gave birth to a third son. Thomas Thornton Jr.".

"Aside from the obvious, what dies this have to do with Sargent Thornton". Silently Charles took out a WANTED poster with an all to familiar face and name on it. "I have reason to believe he is still alive".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rhonda Bennett took one last look into the deep eyes she had come to care so much for. The dark hair she loved flowed loosely without the Biltmore to corral it. "I promise to write you as soon as I get home Wynn".

"I can't believe how much I miss you already".

"It'll be okay, I promised Carson to be back every month to make sure there's no damage". At those words he gently cradled her head, causing her to giggle. "Im fine Wynn. There is nothing to worry about".

"You've got to go". He said these words more mournfully than intended. "I know".

Gently and courteously pulled her head towards his and tenderly kissed her forehead. "What was that for"? she asked, a smile in her voice. "To tide me over until I see you again". Silently he released her to climb into the stage. As the coach pulled away he stood and watched as it dissapeared. As he walked into the office he looked in the mailbox and saw a telegram from the RCMP headquarters. The message inside made him wish Charles Kensington had been wrong.


	3. Beginning of an End

Bill Avery looked around the small office. He remembered the first day he had stepped foot inside. Jarrick Thornton, just a Constable at that time, not even Sargent yet, was so much like Thomas was when he was a Mountie. Thomas Thornton was the man who saved his life during the war in the southern territories twenty-five years ago when Jack was barely a newborn. After Jack's father had passed away. So many times he wished he could have told Jack the truth, but his sworn oath to Thomas and Charlotte held his tongue fast.

But life goes on and so does every day business in Hope Valley. Bill walked to the wood stove by the desk and poured his morning cup of coffee. Strong and black, that was the way he had always drunk it. Twenty-three years of Mountie life drove certain things into a man's daily routine, such as no sugar or creamer to take the bite out of your coffee. On the desk was a note from Wynn, telling Bill to look after things until he got back. He hadn't said where he was going or for how long he would be gone.

Bill hadn't taken to the new Constable to much. He hadn't heard anything about him. His records from the training facility at Regina were no help either. The man didn't have a record, which was good...and bad. Good because he had no trouble with the law and bad because Bill couldn't get anything about his past, who his father was or who his mother was. He didn't have any pictures of family, only a few sketches of Carson Shepard's sister-in-law. The kid could draw, that much Bill could say. But nothing else. Nothing that said to Bill that the kid could be trusted. To many times Bill watched good Mounties go bad, all because he hadn't done a thourough search of their past. The last time it cost the life of Thomas Thornton. Now Bill windered who's life was at risk next.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The wheels of the train clicked and clacked as the Iron Horse sped along the rail line. The rocking motion was almost enough to put a man to sleep. But the man in question was a Mountie, or so he had been told. It didn't matter, he would sleep when the job was over. He hadn't been given much of a choice. They hadn't told him why he was taken, or why they had a dead man that looked just like him. Every memory was a blurred image in his mind. He remembered being trapped between dirt and rocks, being pulled free and that body, that man, taking his place in the rubble. About two weeks later the leader threw a paper to him and said, "Your dead to the world Thornton. Do your part and it won't be permanent". The picture in the paper was unfamiliar, although it looked identical to the man who had taken his place. He hadn't looked in a mirror yet, not that it would matter. He knew it would only add to his confusion. His life before the last year and a half was gone.

But there was one mystery he wanted solved. There was a brunette who haunted his dreams. Her face, hidden in shadow, always eluded him. He felt he would know her if he saw her, but any brunette woman he saw was unfamiliar and not his woman. Was she even his? No, he couldn't focus on that right now, he needed to keep his mind in the present. Looking out the window he saw the forked mountain ridge, the halfway point to Carter's Junction. Standing he stretched the aches from his back and legs, then he walked through the aisle to the back door. Outside the car he could feel the rushing air that was so refreshing. To his right on the opposite car was a ladder. As he reached the top he heard three more sets of footsteps come up the ladder. He hadn't bothered learning any names, his gut told him that he wouldn't be around long enough after his part of the job was through for it to matter.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth Thornton, along with Baby Jack and Abigail, walked down the main street of Hope Valley, idle chatter being exchanged between the two. Mostly their walk consisted of the townsfolk stopping to stare and coo at Hope Valley's brand new citizen. It warmed Elizabeth's heart and made her swell with joy and pride to see how well she and Jack Jr. were so well cared for. At first she had insisted on doing things herself, but with the strong wills and stubborn natures of Rosemary Coulter and Abigail Stanton Elizabeth didn't stand a chance. And now she was so grateful for all the help she had been given. As these thoughts ran through her head, one in particular stood out in Elizabeth's mind. Jack should be here.

Abigail looked at Elizabeth and saw the same look in her eyes that had been in her own for so long after Noah and Peter had died. Quietly she hugged her friend with her right arm. "You know what the beautiful thing about this town is Elizabeth"?

"What's that"?

"No matter what happens, this town will help pull her citizens up by their bootstraps and continue on with life. And every once in a while give 'em a good kick in the rear if needs be".

"Abigail"! Elizabeth admonished her friend, albeit with a smile on her face. "Still', Abigail continued, 'if one thing carries on after were gone, it will be the integrity of the people who live here. Oh, I can see it now Elizabeth. One day soon this town will be lousy with motorcars and telephones. I just pray this town will remain the same after all that time has passed".

"Abigail Stanton, your starting to sound like a visionary".

"Well I blame Henry Gowan and that newfangled catelog sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary".

"Speaking of which, how is Henry"?

"Oh, you know him, he never says much and when he does he reassures you he's fine, though I never buy it myself".

"Well, at least he's on the right path now".

"Yes, I've spent many nights praying for him and now it's all up to God".

"Yes it is. Oh dear, I'm late for my lunch with Charles, do you mind keeping an eye on Jack jr. for me"?

"Of course not,' she said, walking away with the stroller, ' c'mon JJ, lets see what trouble you and aunt Abigail can cause". Elizabeth smiled at the duo as they strolled away. Her life was definitely blessed.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel that Charles was up to something. He seemed on edge all through lunch, and as they walked around town he kept looking at his watch. "Charles"? Elizabeth asked, taking a sip of her tea. "Hmm, what? I'm sorry". He said smiling, turning away from the door. "I asked how are things going with your fiancee".

"Oh, they are great. I was actually just, thinking about her". Elizabeth looked once at him with her teacher scowl and he caved. "Okay, something else has been on my mind but I promise you, you needn't concern yourself about anything". Just at that moment Ned Yost walked in, holding a telegram. "Mr. Kensington"?

"Excuse me Elizabeth. Yes"?

"The telegram you've been looking for is here".

"Thank you". Taking the telegram he returned to the table, setting it beside his plate.

"Charles, if that is business we can put off lunch until your finished".

"It's all right, it's just... It's fine".

But his fake smile convinced Elizabeth otherwise.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Wynn Delaney had watched a ghost walk by. For so long he had thought he was dead, yet here he was. He was practically a stranger, his scarred face almost unrecognizable with it's jacged scar on the left side of his face and a thick beard hiding the rest. But Wynn wasn't fooled.

The man formerly known as Jack Thornton found the strange man's face familiar, but once again unrecognizable. So he didn't let it get to him as he walked past and away from the man. He knew what his job was, but he sensed that John, the leader, was hiding something from him, something that he felt could change the course of the plan. He didn't focus on that, right now he had a job to do. He was halfway through the last car when he felt the tell tale drop, small but noticable, that told him they were on a bridge. The bridge before Carter's Junction.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Abigail Stanton sat with baby Jack in the Mayor's office, every so often smiling at the baby who, in turn, smiled and waved at her. She felt blessed to have little Jack, after all, hus father had meant so much to her and her town.

Her joy was short lived as she saw Sheriff Bill Avery rapidly approaching. She prayed that nothing was wrong.

"Something's wrong", he said, barging into the office.

"What is it Bill"?

"Delaney is gone and I haven't heard back from Mountie Headquarters on his whereabouts so I'm going to go find him".

"Be safe Bill".

Bill Avery turned and shot her his signature smirk.

"Always".


	4. Coming Home

Henry Gowan could feel the stares on his back as he walked into Abigail's. His limp wasn't so bad these days, but sometimes he could swear the pain would never go away. But he endured it, as a reminder of his past wrongs, as a reminder of the mab he was, and of the man he was becoming. And it was all thanks to God, and a walking miracle that served the community with all her heart. She was currently refilling a customer's tea glass when she looked up and saw him, swearing his face brightened by half when he saw her, but something in his eyes told her this wasn't a social call.

"Good afternoon Henry, what can I do for you"?

"Abigail, I was wondering if you've got a minute".

"Of course", she said, motioning him to follow her to the back room, "What's the matter"?

"It's not a matter that I'm sure I can discuss, but I want to be honest and I know I can trust you".

"Of course Henry, what's wrong"?

"Well, a few days ago Bill came by Lee's office and asked if I knew anything about Constable Delaney. I didn't of course, but I said I'd look into it if he wanted me to, so I did. It turns out that Mr. Delaney's older brother was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Wynn Delaney, who would be our Constable's parents".

"Who are his birth parents"?

"That's where it got tricky. The records were sealed but, the clerk owed me a favor that I cashed in, and... I'm not sure if you need to hear this"?

A look of concern flushed Abigail's face.

"Are they criminals"?

"Nono, they...theye are, were, the husband passed before he was born, but the mother is alive. But, Abigail...Abigail his birth parents are Jarrick Evans and Charlotte Thornton".

"What"?

"Thomas Thornton was not Jack's paternal father. I don't know the details, but when Jarrick Evans passed, Charlotte, not to long after married Thomas Thornton. I'm sorry if this hurts but.."

"No Henry, thank you. For now, keep this between us okay"?

"Okay. Thank you Abigail, for everything".

Abigail slowly sank into her chair. It was so hard to process, Charlotte had a third child no one knew about, that child was Wynn Delaney's father...Jack was an uncle. She knew it wasn't her place, but for Elizabeth's sake she needed answers.

Abigail packed her bag lightly and rented a horse from the stables. Cidy would be in Clara's capable hands until she got back. She had questions, and Charlotte Thornton could answer them.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Moving across a moving train was nerve-racking. Jack was fighting the wind and the constant motion of the train cars. Atop the last car, in a secret compartment was hidden four revolvers and a set of keys for the safe. The guns were insurance, they didn't know how many men were inside. The four men climbed down the ladder and broke the door in, bearing their arms, only to find an empty car. Empty, except for four large safes and empty crates waiting for them.

"Looks like the boss was right after all boys", one burly man said, putting his gun in his belt. But the bearded man wasn't sure. That man he saw held himself like a Mountie. And if there was one, there was bound to be more. Turning around he set out for the car he came from.

"Where are you going Thornton? We need you".

"There's a Mountie on this train and"...

"Not a chance, we grav the loot and we jump, no side missions or personal vendettas".

Wordlessly the man opened his safe and started loading the nearest crate with the gold. But the joy was short-lived as the men heard the click of a gun.

"Raise your hands and step away from the gold". Wynn Delaney had his iwn revolver trained on the burly man.

"What are you gonna do lawman"? the burly man asked, "you ain't fast enough to kill all four of us before we rush you".

Wynn hesetated a moment, but it was long enough for the burly mab to rush Wynn and wrench the gun from his hands. But Wynn fought back and the gun eventually was thrown out the door and off the train.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill Avery was nearing Carter's Junction, he could hear the train, not to far off, but his horse was tiring. He prayed he would make it in time. That's when he heard the gunshot.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The bullet pierced Wynn Delaney's left shoulder from the front. He looked up to see the smoking barrel of the gun of John Gibson, up and coming criminal on the heels of many of the criminal gangs that had suffered during the wars of both the Northern and Southern Territories. He was a man looking to make a name for himself, and he was a man Wynn Delaney knew.

Well, Constable Delaney", Gibson said, walking towards a fallen Wynn, Thornton's eyes on his boss, "you have been a thorn in my side for too long now, and it's time I did something about it". Picking Wynn up by the arms John Gibson was about to throw Wynn off the back of the train when three quick gunshots resounded in the small space, causing Gibson's ears to ring. Just as fast he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel on the back of his head. Slowly he put his hands up, intending to grab the gun, but he was to slow, and nobody dodges a bullet once the trigger has been pulled.

000000000000000000000000000000000

RCMP Post - Hope Valley

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello? Wynn?"

Elizabeth knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. When none came shr tried the door, and found it open.

"Bill, are you here"?

No answer. Walking to the desk she started writing a nite for Bill, and sae a wanted poster sticking out of the tip drawer. Looking at the pencil drawn face she felt her breathe catch,. it was a very familiar face. Finding a clean sheet of paper and put it and the poster against a brightly lit window and began to trace the face, leaving off the beard. the face staring bback at her caused a scream that brought the whole town to attention.

As she ran out of the office she ran straight for the livery, ignoring everyone along the way. Once there she saddled up Sargent and rode off towards Carter's Junction, the train station that she had been hearing so much about.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth was heading east, and that was the way she kept. Until she came to a fork in the road,. right or left, that was her decision and then she saw a handkerchief hanging from a branch on the left side. It was Bill's.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill finally made it to Carter's Junction as the gold was being off-loaded, along with three bodies and a wounded mountie.

"Well Delaney, looks like you were right", he said, approaching the young man.

"I'd appreciate it if you just reported my actions without rubbing it in", Wynn said, adjusting his shoulder and easing the pain in it. Bill just smiled.

"You know, Jack Thornton would have done the same thing".

"Yeah," Wynn said, looking nervous, "about Jack".

Before Wynn could say a word there was the sound of handcuffs clacking together and shuffled feet, causing Bill to turn around, and cry at the sight before him.

"Hello Bill".

000000000000000000000000000000000

As the closest post was Hope Valley, Bill and Wynn took custody of Jack and together they rode out if Carter's Junction and headed home, sans handcuffs for Jack. Bill ride alongside Wynn, making sure he didn't pass out and fall off his hirse, while Jack rode on the back, going over everything flooding his mind.

Seeing Wynn's helpless face on the train triggered his memory of the landslide, and hiw helpless he had looked as hard pieces of earth and rock fell around him. He remembered the claustrophobic feeling of being buried alive and wishing to God he had just five more minutes to tell Elizabeth goodbye. Elizabeth, the wiman in his dreams. He remembered her, but was having a hard time reconciling her with himself now, post landslide Jack Thornton. But when he heard a fourth horse approaching from across the stream at full gallop, and he saw the woman riding it he inew his fears were un- warranted.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth and Jack raced towards each other at full speed, Elizabeth's dress pulling her down into the water, only to be pulled up by two strong, very familiar arms. She recognized the broad xhest that she was held against, and was clinging to. She recognized and welcomed the two lips that claimed hers and she claimed for her own with all the love she had. For the first time in a long time, she was finally home.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**YAY!!!! Jack is finally back and not a moment to soon if you ask me. The story might be drawing to a close, but if I get inspiration you can bet I'll write more.**

**Now I know a lot of y'all may not like that Jack killed, but these were men that killed his brother (though he doesn't know that yet), kept him prisoner, jept him from his wife and were about to kill a man he loves like a brother so, for me it's, not justified completely but I'm not going to fault Jack for it.**

**As always leave a review and I'll see y'all next chapter**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone

So, I know I stirred up the inquiry pot and there are a lot if questions, unfortunately I can't answer any without spoiling the story, but I would like to address Charles and his purpose.

I've always liked Charles and I never saw him as kaniving or have any ill intentions, and I've always thought he had good intentions towards Elizabeth and that he truly cared for her, he just didn't love her, but he loved the idea. As to his reason for being in Hope Valley, he really is looking to start his own practice, and with the growing community of Hope Valley he has a chance to make a good, fulfilling life with his fiancee, no he didn't leave her and we will meet her soon enough, and he has a chance to help people and give back from the blessings he's been given.

I've read a lot of fan fictions on this sight about Jackabeth and Charles has always been painted as the bad guy and a diva and whatever, and he's not a bad guy, it's just people that want to see him that way, so I have written him as a good guy with NO ULTERIOR MOTIVE. I've gotten a lot of reviews about how Charles is hiding something and how he has something to do with Jack going missing and, no he doesn't and it hurts that people would think so low of a character that we have seen nothing bad come from.

Lastly I wish to say that when I began writting this story it was an outlet for me and a way of getting over Jack's death and, honestly, I had no intention of bringing him back, but a review changes my mind. At first it hurt because it complimented me for being a good writer, but they weren't going to continue to read, but I thought about it and I came up with the idea of what if Jack had a twin brother that he didn't know about, and what if it was his twin who was really in the grave. Then I had a conundrum, wouldn't his mother have told him? Not if she had to give him up. Why did she give him up? Her first husband died(Jack's father) and she couldn't take care of two children by herself, so she gave one up and instead of lying to him she just never brought it up, but she did Thomas and Bill Avery, Thomas's best friend and trusted confidante. Thus Bill was sworn to secrecy and to never tell Jack. Then it went on from there.

Then came the tragic news about Lori Loughlin and then the fate of Abigail came in to question and I stopped writing for a while, coming to terms with one of my most beloved characters on the show and figuring out wether I wanted to continue with her or not, because whenever something like this happens I have a bad habit of cutting everything out of my life that has to do with that person because it feels like a betrayal, but I couldn't cut out Abigail because, despite what Lori did, Abigail is her own separate person and she shouldn't have to suffer the consequences of actions she had nothing to do with, so I just left her in, and I'm glad I did.

So, I hope I've cleared some things up and I'm sorry if I ranted a bit, I just needed to clear my head and open the think tank for chapter five, there will be A LOT OF EXPLANATIONS.

As always, thank you my dear readers

Sincerely

Ficmaniac12


	6. Backstories and Long Lost Friends

Charlotte Thornton was a simple woman who lived a simple life. She lived in a cabin about ten miles outside of the nearest town, so it surprised her to see Abigail Stanton arrive one day, and it didn't look like good news with how rushed she looked. With her son gone, Charlotte knew it could only be one thing, and the very thought of losing Elizabeth as well broke her heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000

With each snip of the scissors Jack's beard shortened until there was just whiskers left, at which point he lathered the shaving cream and applied it to his face. Then, as he lifted the straight razor to his face, his hand began to shake. Trying again he scraped some of his face clean before the shakes started again, causing the razor to knick his cheek. It didn't hurt, not much could after what he went through, but the cause of the shakes is what did the most damage.

It was a nice evening in Hope Valley, the sky was a nice amber and there was enough light outside to finish the shave job, but he couldn't. Elizabeth looked up from her laundry basket, half full of the dried clothes and sheets, to see Jack leaning on the wash basin's table. Casually as possible she approached her husband and rested her hand on his.

"May I"?, she asked, holding her hand out for the razor. Silently he nodded and gently placed the sharp implement in her hand. She retrieved a chair from the dining area and led Jack to sit in it. As she shaved his face she spoke to him.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Jack",

"I don't".

",and you don't have to. But I need you to know that I'm here, you're here, and that's all that matters".

As she looked into his eyes she saw a tear break free. It hurt her beyond words to see such a strong man broken like that.

"I'm not the man you lost Elizabeth. I'm not sure if I'm the man you fell in love with".

"You're right", she said, surprising him.

"You're not the man I fell in love with. That man wasn't looking for a wife or to settle down somewhere. That man loathed the fact that he had to patrol a back water town, all because a big shot city man wanted his school teacher daughter who had never seen an out house to be safe. It was her fault that man got stuck in such a horrible situation".

For the first time since he got back home, Jack Thornton smiled. Not his full fledged dimpled smile that brought the sun to Elizabeth's gloomiest days, but the hint of those dimples was enough to give her hope.

"So, despite any bellyaching and self pitying you may do Mr. Thornton, I love you. I will always love you, and that little man over there", she said indicating little Jack's outdoor rocker, "loves you too".

000000000000000000000000000000000

_'My Dearest Rhonda_

_By now you may have read in the papers that Jack Thornton, the deceased husband of Carter's friend Elizabeth, is alive and well, having helped foil the robbery of a shipment of gold that he had been forced to take part in. I wish to always be honest with you, and by the time you read this you may have already visited Hope Valley and heard the truth from myself, but nevertheless, I was injured in the altercation, trying to prevent the robbery . I am well, Carson is a God send, and am quickly healing, but when I was shot all I could think about was you and how I would never see you again, or see you smile or hear your sweet laugh. It is with all my heart that I ask your forgiveness for almost breaking the heart that I cherish so much'_.

As Wynn Delaney finished this paragraph he heard the stagecoach roll in, and saw, in his own humble opinion, the most beautiful woman in the world watch for him.

_'Even as I write this, you have just arrived and are looking for. I shall not keep you waiting my love. I close this letter, knowing that any moment now I will once again hold you in my arms. With all my deepest love and affection,_

_Wynn Delaney_

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rhonda Bennett removed her bonnet and sat still as Carson examined his favorite sister-in-law, while Wynn sat by the door, clearly nervous. Gently, Carson probed Rhonda's head and, happy with what he found, stood back and crossed his arms.

"Well Rhonda, if you were anymore healthy I'd have to cite you in a medical book".

Wynn, completely lost in the discussion looked worried.

"What does that mean"?

"It means", Rhonda giggled, "I'm perfectly fine silly".

"Alright, I've got some stuff to take care of, but when I'm done we'll have that picnic".

With that Wynn kissed her cheek and walked out into the afternoon sun.

Carson noticed the brilliant look in her expression and smiled. After everything they had been through, they had both found wonderful people to love, and who loved them back.

000000000000000000000000000000000

In Abigail's sitting room, Elizabeth, Charlotte and Abigail sat together. Charlotte still couldn't get over the fact of the matter. Jack, her son, was alive, and for nearly a year had lived without his memory. No memory of her, or Elizabeth, or any memory of his life.

Elizabeth herself was having a hard time believing it herself, but she knew that Charlotte would never lie about her son.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte's Story

000000000000000000000000000000000

The cold wind howled around the small cabin in the dark, dead of night. The small fire barely warmed the small room, but that didn't matter to the young woman, or her husband. Busy around the woman in bed was another woman, roughly the same age, brown headed and very tired.

As the women were busy bringing a baby into the world the husband put on his thin coat and hat and grabbed his rifle.

"Abby", he called over his wife's screams of pain, "I'm going to help Noah, I'll be back soon".

Without another word he left, fighting the cold wind every step of the way.

It didn't take the man long to find Noah, patrolling around the cabin, guarding against a desperate pack of wolves.

"Jack, you shouldn't be out in this".

"I'm fine Noah, besides, two sets of eyes are better than one".

Noah didn't fight his friend on this. He knew the only way Jarrick Evans would leave was if he was knocked him unconscious, and Noah just couldn't do that to him.

The two men were close enough to hear when the baby was born, and both were surprised to hear a second baby cry.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The summer soon came and it soon came time for Noah and Abigail Stanton to bid their friends farewell. Charlotte and Abigail had become close in the long winter together as the seemingly constant storm kept both couples closed in together. As Noah and Jarrick finished strapping fown the last of their belongings. They had all been thrown into the small cabin out of necessity and now they were on separate paths, going where they felt led.

Abigail held her godsons one last time as she said goodbye to each one. They were both sleeping, but soon would wake up to a new adventure in their young lives.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte Evans gazed lovingly at her two babies sleeping in a makeshift double crib of blankets and pillows in the back of the wagon. She smiled and thanked God for the blessings in her life, completely unaware of the truals ahead of her.

It started when Jarrick stopped to help two men, only to be gunned down. The bandits let Charlotte and her children go when they arrived close to a mountie outpost, threatening her children's lives if she said a word about what happened.

As she made her way, she began to think about how she was going to care for two children without a husband. She couldn't, not on her own. It was in this frame of mind when she came across Wynn and Elizabeth Delaney. They had just lost their own child and Charlotte couldn't have prayed for a better blessing. She knew that they would care and love for her child. It broke her heart, but she had no choice. She could care for one child in her situation, but not two.

A man named Avery met her at the door of the small RCMP outpost. He brought her inside and prepared a simple meal for her, nit much but it was more than ehat she had been eating. She fed her son, Jarrick after his father, first and then saw to herself. Mr. Avery kept an eye on her and little Jack all the time they were there. Arrangements were made for Charlotte to stay in the spare bed in the outpost, normally occupied by Mr. Avery's fellow mountie, and best friend, Thomas Thornton. As night set in and she lay down to sleep she felt the events of the week set in and, finally, let herself cry.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright, here it is, Charlotte's story and, hopefully a lot of answers questioned... wait, that's not right...a lot of questions answered...yeah, yeah that one's right. Anywho, the full details about the train robbery, the lost twin and how Jack's face ended up on a wanted poster will be i. the next chapter. Also, I hadn't planned on the Evan's being the ones that Abigail and her husband helped(see chapter 2), but I'm glad that I wrote that because it worked out and I love it. As always I love you all and will talk to you soon**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	7. Author's Note 2

Okay, hopefully this is the last author's note for a while, but I wanted to let y'all know that I have made changes to chapter 2, heart of a mountie, and chapter 5, coming home.

The changes to Chapter 2 are Jack's brother's name is now William Delaney and his father's last name is now Evans

The changes to Chapter 5 make William Wynn's older brother.

This was short, but definitely needed. Thank you so much for reading and helping get this story where it is and helping get it where it will be in the future.

Sincerely

Ficmaniac12


	8. Charity Comes to Hope Valley

Jack Thornton stood alone at his grave, well, it was his brothers grave, the brother he didn't know he had. All these years his mother had kept him a secret. In his heart he understood, but on the surface he was angry that she had kept it secret. It was because of this secret that his brother was dead, taken from his family, but, then again, it was because of the secret that he himself was alive and with his own family.

His family, it was still so strange to him to have a son. It wasn't surprising. He remembered his and Elizabeth's last night together, so passionate, so deep in love with one another. It hurt, knowing that he was taken from them.

He heard the horse trot up behind him but he didn't look up. He knew who it was.

"How long have you known Bill"?

"About as long as I've known your mother".

"How could you keep it from me"?

"Jack, you've been through a lot, I get it, but I've been through and seen things you've never dreamed of. The war in the north was bad, sure, but before you were born Thomas and I fought another, tougher, meaner war in the south. The gangs were more violent and they would mutilate our fellow mounties and string 'em up as a warning. So we did things, things that keep me up at night, just so we could put an end to that damned war. That would have happened to me if Thomas Thornton hadn't saved my life, and I owe him that much. So when he asked me, on your mother's behalf, to keep the secret, I did. At least I can go to my grave knowing I didn't betray him".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Wynn sat with Elizabeth and Charles in his office. He and Charles broke down everything for Elizabeth, who listened intently.

"About a month after Jack was presumed dead", Charles began, "I did some digging to see if he had left a will. I didn't find anything so I searched for his mother to see if she knew of anything Jack may have left behind and I found two marriage certificates, one from her marriage to Thomas Thornton and another to Jarrick Evans. I knew it wasn't much to go on, so I contacted mountie headquarters and that's when I found this". Elizabeth immediately recognized her husband's face on the poster.

"It's a forgery", Wynn said, picking up where Charles left off, "not authorized by the RCMP, but a good attempt none the less. I had gotten a call to meet my Superior Officer before this, informing me of the poster. Then, when Charles came to town we got to work clearing this whole mess up. After that it was a waiting game for Jack to emerge. It was the mountie that came to discuss a gold shipment from Rob to Calgary that caught my attention. I had never seen him before, which isn't a big deal, but I noticed a brand on his hand that looked similar to the brand a gang up north had. They were gone, but I imagine he still had hard feelings about what happened. His name was John Gibson and had killed the mountie who was supposed to meet with Mayor Stanton and Mr. Jenkins in regards to the gold shipment. That's when I presumed that there were no guards on the train".

"But, four mounties boarded the train here in Hope Valley", Elizabeth interrupted.

"Imposters", Wynn answered, "they were John Gibson and three others. Jack was already on the train, most likely to avoid his being recognized".

"But it still doesn't make sense", Elizabeth said, rising to her feet and pacing, "why take Jack in the first place"?

"Gibson hated Jack because he was the one who led the final charge against the gang Gibson was a part of. Jack took away any chance for Gibson to have any control over the northern territories. From what Jack told me, Gibson had planned on pinning the robbery on Jack and reveling in the joy of watching the mountie's golden boy locked aeay for a long time. That's why Gibson forged the wanted poster and killed my brother". This last part he said with a note of pain in his voice.

"It must be hard for you, seeing Jack", Elizabeth said tenderly.

"A little. It'd be worse if they were identical twins, but they looked just enough alike for Will to be mistaken for Jack after the landslide. But it doesn't matter, I at least have one brother still with me".

Elizabeth walked over and pulled Wynn into a hug.

"You also have a sister".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Charity Phillips had never thought of herself as adventurous, but when Charles had asked her to come visit him out west, well the very thought excited her to say the least. She knew he worried about how she would react to the idea of living out west without the comforts of home, but she loved him, deeply and truly and she was willing to make sacrifices for him, wether he asked or not. Her suffragette sister would say she was being ignorant and submissive, but she believed that it was the wife's responsibility. It was in one of her foundation verses for a healthy marriage that she found this to be true. Reading it now she felt love for her God and her fiancee, to both she had bound herself.

_Ephesians 5:24-25_

_Therefore as the church is subject unto Christ, so let the wives be to their own husbands in every thing. Husbands, love your wives, even as Christ also loved the church, and gave himself for it;_

Love was something that went both ways, not just one. Submission was an act of love, the act of doing something, not because you have to or are being forced to, but because you love that person. it was hard to understand without actually experiencing the act of love. She loved Charles because God had shown His love to her, and it was simply to much to contain, so much so that it poured out to others.

She felt that love as the train pulled into the brand new station at Hope Valley and saw Charles and, who she presumed to be Elizabeth, waiting for her. She knew, without a doubt, that she could do this.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Lee Coulter had offered his car to Charles and Elizabeth to drive Charity to Elizabeth's and Jack's, where she would stay for the entirety of her trip. Jack and Bill had taken Charlotte back home and were taking the trip back as an opportunity to reconnect and, as Bill hoped, help Jack with his post traumatic stress, something he himself knew about. As stated, Lee had offered his car, but Charity had declined, insisting on seeing Hope Valley from a personal view instead of a passerby. After all, if she was going to live here she needed to see it for herself, and she instantly fell in love, as most people who passed through had.

"It's a far cry from Hamilton isn't it", Charles asked.

"It's perfect", Charity insisted, clinging to her fiance's arm, "I love it". They walked through the town and eventually made their way past the church/school causing Elizabeth to brag about her students.

"Would you like to see the inside"? Elizabeth asked Charity, having finished her spiel on her students.

"Yes, I would love to".

Charity's eyes grew wide at the deauty of the room. The walls were covered in posters and artwork made by the children. Her heart grew more room as the love she felt from the room pour in.

"Charles tells me you're a teacher yourself", Elizabeth said, smiling as she watched as Charity visibly fell in love with, not just her classroom, but Hope Valley itself.

"I've only gotten a certificate to teach. No doors have ever opened for a teaching opportunity though".

"Well, Jack and I are planning on taking an official honeymoon and, if you're available, I would love it if you would fill in for me".

Almost immediately Charity knew ehat she should do, and she felt God tell her, _This is what I have planned for you._

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright, this is a little shorter than what I normally write but it felt like a good place to end.**

**First off, no Elizabeth is not alluding to another sibling, only that she is in all but blood his sister.**

**Second, I want y'all to know that Charity is not going to be a Bible thumper or an extreme Christian, she just has an intense love for God and others and, as a Christian myself, I wanted to have a character that is representative of my beliefs.**

**Third, Elizabeth and Jack are not leaving. They may in the future, as Jack will be retiring, have a smaller role as I eant to focus on the new characters and build them properly, but Jackabeth is not leaving.**

**As always I love y'all and will speak to y'all soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ficmaniac12**


	9. Coming to Terms and greeting a Vampire

**Okay...so first I want to say that I love each and everyone of my readers so so much. You all have kept me going on this story and have provided some wonderful insight. As of right now having just started this chapter a couple of hours after uploading the last one, I have not gotten a lot if reactions about Charity, although I am hoping that y'all like her. She is not meant to be a replacement for Elizabeth, I have some ideas for what I want to do with her, but the options are slim at this point so, any ideas would be great.**000000000000000000000000000000000

Life for Jack was far from the norm he had known. He was still coming to terms with his memory loss and PTSD. He had suffered traumatic stress after the war in the northern territories, which he had never conquered, and now was suffering from almost dying and losing his memory.

He could see the toll it took on his mother, as they had traveled back to her home, and then as he said goodbye, he remembered how tightly she had held on and cried. She was the strongest woman he knew and, much like Elizabeth, his heart broke at the sight.

Elizabeth, dear Elizabeth, how he ached at seeing her trying to be brave for him. How he yearned to talk to her, to tell her everything. But he couldn't, he couldn't open himself up to her.

"Here you go", Bill said, handing Jack a slice of bread.

"Wow", Jack said, chewing on a bite, "who made this".

"Abigail, she's trying a new recipe".

Jack smiled and continued eating, watching the surroundings and jumping at every noise.

"Took me a while to stop seeing everything as a threat", Bill said, "it took Thomas even longer. There was this one time I was over and he just flipped like a switch and started getting violent. That was the first and last time I ever pulled a gun on him. After that he started talking and getting better. It never goes away completely Jack, but it will get better as long as you don't let it control you".

"Is it hard for you, to control it"?

"Every day".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Charity Phillips, she is a teacher and very soon Jack and I will be taking a trip and she will be your substitute until I return".

Charity smiled at the children. Each was precious, although she suspected a couple of the boys were inclined to being adventurous.

"Hello children", she said, receiving a "hello Ms. Phillips" in return.

"I have some exciting news, Mrs. Thornton and I have talked about it and when she returns, I will be opening a tutoring center alongside the library".

From the back, Cody and Robert both looked up, Robert raising his hand asked

"So you mean we get school after school"?

The class chuckled at the despair in Robert's voice.

"No, the tutoring center is just for those who need a little extra help".

"So yes, Robert, you will be going", Cody teased his friend.

Charity beamed, she was happy, and finally felt like she was home.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Time passed in Hope Valley, new friendships were forged and the new arrivals were quickly made to feel at home. As summer turned to autumn Charity and Charles married, finding new meaning in each other.

As things returned to normal, Charity found herself wanting to do something special for Thanksgiving. Charles, on the other hand, had a different holiday on his mind.

"No Charles, I will simply not allow that in the library where any child can access it".

Charity Phillips Kensington threw the first edition book onto the table. It wasn't that she didn't like the book, she had actually enjoyed it, but the idea that some child could be exposed to such horrors at such a young age was simply unbearable to her. Youthful minds were so impressionable and imaginative and she wished to protect them however she could.

"Honey I simply thought that with Halloween approaching you could offer it for a limited time, and it could act as an incentive to get people in the library".

"Charles, I love you, but I can't, in good conscience, do that. Even if Mr. Stoker is a brilliant writer".

"Alright sweetheart. I've got to go to the office, but I'll be back".

Kissing her goodbye Charles gathered his coat and briefcase and set out into the beautiful world of a Canadian morning, leaving Charity who, despite herself, contemplated his words.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a beautiful morning in Hope Valley, Mr. Yost had just opened his shop, Elizabeth was ringing her school bell, and Jack Thornton and Charles Kensington walked down the street together. Their friendship had been one of the most surprising turn of events in Elizabeth's life, but she couldn't be more happy, except when Jack had decided to take Charles hunting and brought him back after just one night after Charles had accidentally made his bed in a patch of poison ivy. It had taken most of Carson and Faith's supply of calamine to sooth him. But as time wore on the two men became inseperable and a common site on the street every morning.

"Jack",

"Yeah"?

"What do you think about Charity offering Dracula as a limited option in the library"?

"Really? I love that book".

"I know, but she's worried about some of the kids getting their hands in it".

"Well, with Cody and Robert around I don't blame her".

As the two men continued a buck board wagon with a canvas cover rolled onto main street. Driving the wagin was a thin, blackhaired man with a full mustache, shoulder length hair that flowed out from a black, wide brimmed hat that he removed to reveal a sharp widow's peak at the center of his forehead . He wore a long, black cloak, with a crimson inner lining, to combat the cold. The horse was as black as midnight and neighed sharply as he was pulled to a stop. The man lithely leapt down and began a trek to the constables post. Jack and Charles watched in awe as, who appeared to be Dracula himself, smiled at them, a set of clean teeth and sharp canines being exposed. They looked at each other and then back to the man who was making his way to the RCMP post.. Silently both men parted ways as Charles went to work and Jack went to meet the newest arrival to Hope Valley.


	10. News Travels Fast

**Alrighty guys, quick recap, the real Jack is married to Elizabeth, his twin brother is in the grave, they are not identical which allows Wynn to pass off any similarities as coincidence, Charity is going to be the after school tutor/substitute teacher/librarian, which frees up Elizabeth to spend time with Jack and Jack jr. After Charlotte gave up Jack's twin he was adopted by Wynn and Elizabeth Delaney, who eventually had a son if their own, Wynn jr. This makes Jack Wynn's brother by association.**

**So, I decided to let Jack retire simply because the man needs to rest. His PTSD won't get worse, and he's got Elizabeth, Bill, Abigail, Lee and Rosemary to help him, and we all that once Rosemary Coulter sets her mind to something she is an unstoppable force. Jack will keep busy building the cabin and, eventually, something may or may not happen to bring him back into action. Until then, here is chapter 8.**

**000000000000000****00000000000000000000**

Alexandru Ciobanu stood patiently in front of the red clad mountie as he waited for hin to finish his call. The mountie was young, but already showed signs of having seen his fair share of strife.

The mountie placed the receiver of the phone back on the rest and looked at Alexandru, clearly surprised by the man's appearance.

"Hello", the constable said, rising to shake the man's hand, "I'm constable Delaney".

"Alexandru Ciobanu, I'm looking for mayor Abigail Stanton".

"I hope you don't mind me asking Mr. Cio

..."?

"Ciobanu".

"My apologies".

"It's okay constable, I understand".

"Well, Mayor Stanton's office is across from from here".

"Thank you constable, you have my thanks".

As Alexandru Ciobanu was leaving he ran into Jack Thornton.

"Forgive me sir", Alexandru said, continuing his path out of the small building.

"Who was that"? Jack asked.

Wynn continued to watch Mr. Ciobanu as he made hhis way to the Mayor's office.

"I don't know".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Abigail Stanton sat back in her chair, sighing with frustration as she brushed loose strands of hair back behind her ear. It was only the morning and she was already tired. Cody was becoming older and would soon be a teenager, and he was starting to show it. Just that morning she spent nearly an hour just getting him ready, not to mention making breakfast and helping prepare the menu for the diner's lunch and dinner.

She was in the middle of re-tying her bun when someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in".

A lean man with a mustache stepped in, a wide brim hat in his hands.

"Hello, I am Alexandru Ciobanu, are you Mayor Stanton"?

"Abigail, please have a seat Mr. Ciobanu".

"Thank you. You have a very lovely town Abigail, I'm sure you are very proud".

"Thank you Mr. Ciobanu, and thank you for answering my ad, we've been in need of a pastor for a...for a while now".

"Of course, I myself have been looking for a home ever since leaving Transylvania and I hope you and your town find me a fit spiritual leader".

"I'm sure we will. If you like I can find someone to show you the town. I'm afraid I'm busy this morning, but I'm sure.."

At that moment Abigail saw Henry Gowan across the street. She smiled. She walked outside and called him over.

"Mr. Ciobanu, this is Henry Gowan, a very good friend of mine. Henry this is Alexandru Ciobanu, he's our new pastor".

Henry smiled and shook Alexandru's hand.

"Welcome".

"Henry, would you mind too much showing Pastor Ciobanu the town"?

"Well, seeing that Lee has given me the day off I'd be glad to".

Turning to Abigail, Alexandru took her hand in his.

"Thank you very much Abigail for this wonderful opportunity".

"You're very welcome Alexandru".

Releasing her hand Alexandru followed Henry down the street, his wide brimmed had casting a shadow on his face in the morning sun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun rose high Henry and Alexandru took their lunch at Abigail's Cafe. Clara, Abigail's daughter in-law, sat the two men at a table.

"What can I start you gentlemen off with"?

"I would like a glass of water if bvb you don't mind".

Hearing the stranger's unusual accent threw Clara off a bit. Her reaction wasn't lost on Henry who intervened.

"And I'll have an ice tea, thank you".

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks".

Leaving two menus Clara left, but not before sneaking a glance back at Hope Valley's latest arrival.

"So', Henry said, 'where exactly are you from"?

"I am from Transylvania".

"Transylvania, as in Dracula"?

Alexandru chuckled. It wasn't the first time he had heard that.

"Yes".

"So, what's it like"?

"War torn", was all Alexandru said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything".

"It's alright Mr. Gowan, my country's history is very violent. Before I left there had been many revolts among the poorest citizens of Transylvania, none successful, most everyone killed, including my brother".

"I'm sorry".

"So am I". That was the last Alexandru said about it. His burdens would be borne alone. Henry didn't ask anymore questions, knowing, more than anyone, about demons of the past.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth smiled as the last student left for recess. Her smile turned to wonder as Henry Gowan and a strange man walked down the path and up the stairs and entered the school house.

"Good afternoon Henry, who's your friend".

"Elizabeth, this is our new pastor, Alexandru Ciobanu".

"Welcome to Hope Valley, Mr. Ciobanu".

"Thank you, Ms. Elisabeta".

"I don't mean to be rude gentlemen, but I have to prepare for the second half of my lesson".

"Of course, we wouldn't want to keep you from your duties, good day".

As Henry and Alexandru walked away, something about the man seemed familiar, but then again, it had been a long day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Nobody payed anymind to Rosemary Coulter as she hurried towards her husband's office. Living in Hope Valley would make one accustomed to the young Mrs. Coulter's dramatics. It didn't surprise Lee Coulter anymore to here his office door slam closed, he just smiled because it meant he would get to see the love of his life, even if it was noon-day.

"Hey Rosie, what's got you so worked up"?

"Oh Lee, promise me that nothing will happen to me".

"Always, but what's wrong"?

"There's a vampire in town".

"A vampire"?

In spite of his wife's despair Lee couldn't help but chuckle.

"Leland Coulter, this is no laughing matter".

"Sweetheart, vampires aren't real".

"Of course they are, haven't you read Dracula"?

"Is that what this is about? Some book some writer made up"?

"It's not made up Lee. It's based on the real life figure, Count Vlad Dracula, you can read about him in the encyclopedia in the library".

"Okay, I'll bite, is this about our new pastor"?

"We have a new pastor? Oh thank God, maybe he knows what to do about this vampire".

"Sweetheart, take a look out the window.

Looking out of her husband's window Rosemary saw Henry Gowan and her "vampire" walking towards the schoolhouse.

"Oh Lee, that's him".

"Rosie, that's our new pastor".

"He is"?

"Yes, and he's no more a "vampire" than you or I. I'm just glad that I could nip this in the bud before it got out of hand".

"Well, maybe not".

"Alright, who did you tell".

"Only Florence".

"Only Florence? Sweetheart, you may as well have stood in the middle of town and shouted it into a megaphone".

"I know I know, but maybe it wont be so bad"!?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alright guys, I am proud to introduce to you Alexandru Ciobanu, Hope Valley's new pastor. He hails from Transylvania and is a former soldier in the Transylvanian army(more on that in later chapters). He came to America to seek redemption and after being born again he became a pastor and is in search of a place to call home, and hopefully he will find that in Hope Valley. I hope ya'll love him as much as I do. so what do ya'll think, will this vampire nonsense be taken care of quickly, or will the townsfolk be getting their torches and pitchforks? I love y'alls comments and opinions. As always, I love ya'll, dear readers, and hope to see ya'll next time.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	11. Author's Note 3

Okay guys, so I forgot to add something in the last chapter's note so I decided to do it here. So, I wasn't sure what to name the character of the new minister, I knew I wanted him to be Transylvanian and have a little fun for the halloween holiday coming up. I've always been fascinated by the character of Dracula, mainly because Dracula Untold was the movie that really helped me and my sister bond and become closer as siblings, and I thought, hey, wouldn't it be funny if the town library got a copy of Dracula(published May 26th of 1897) and a new arrival was Transylvanian and the whole town thought he was a vampire. So, clearly some of the main characters are more levelheaded, for lack of a better term, than others so not everyone would be so hesitant to welcome him, but still everyone would learn a lesson in not judging a book by it's cover(pun absolutely intended). So then as I was developing the character in my head, because I'm absolute trash at planning out a story ahead of time, I thought about it and realized that I don't know any Transylvanian names other than Vlad Tepes. Go figure. So I googled Transylvanian Names and the first name that popped up was Alexandru, which is the Transylvanian version of Alexander, which means Leader Of Men. Then I googled Transylvanian Surnames and Ciobanu was, once again, the first name to pop up, and then in the same instance it gave me the meaning of the name, Shepherd. In that moment it was like a light came on and everything was pointing to this new character being a Preacher.

So, that is how Alexandru Ciobanu got his name and the meaning of his name. I hope this answers your questions of what his name means and a little bit about my writing process. I know I should be better by now with all the stories I've written, but when it comes to planning out a comprehensive outline of any story I write I can't, unless I start to actually write story. Chapter 8 actually went through about four different versions, each one trying to pick up where chapter 7 left off. In the enend I decided to time jump ahead and skip some details, mainly because I feel like Jack and Elizabeth have suffered enough and just need a well earned respite from their troubles and just fall in love again, which hopefully I will get to at some point in the near future.

Well, I think I've wasted enough time and will let ya'll enjoy the rest of your day/evening or whenever it is ya'll read this. I thank all of you for your love and support and hopefully will see ya'll in the next chapter.

Sincerely

Ficmaniac12

P.S. The chapter "Coming to Terms and Greeting a Vampire" has been updated.


	12. How To Help?

Superstition is as much a part of humanity as emotion. Some of it is cultural, like the Hawaiian superstition of the spirits of ancestors guarding their families as animals, and then some are just brought about by fear, like say, a Transylvanian minister who just arrived in Hope Valley.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Abigail Stanton thanked God that Florence Blakely hadn't even heard of a vampire, otherwise the whole town would be in an uproar. She was also thankful that it was Sunday, and that, for the first time in a long time, there was to be an annual Sunday meeting at the church. She sat in the front row, alongside Cody, Elizabeth, Jack, and Jack jr. Lee and Rosemary Coulter sat in the row behind them, alogside them were Carson Sheppard and Faith Carter, the two young lovers unable to look away from the other. Also in attendance was Wynn Delaney, Carson's sister in-law Rhonda Bennett, Ned Yost, Henry Gowan, Jesse Flynn and his fiancee Clara Stanton, the Wolf family, the Weiss family and every member of the Hope Valley community.

Alexandru Ciobanu especially was happy with such a strong turnout. He stood proudly at the pulpit, his minister's robe barely brushing the floor. His hair was smoothed back and parted to one side. It

was freshly cut after his long travels. Smiling, he addressed his congregation.

"Good morning", he said, his Transylvanian accent pleasantly sounding out into the congregation.

"Good morning", the congregation said back.

"I would first of all like to thank you all for such a warm welcome to your community. My name is Alexandru Ciobanu, I am originally from Transylvania. I am aware of the popularity of my home country and with what it is associated with. I can promise you all that vampires are purely myth and superstition".

From the second row Rosemary hung her head while Lee, smiling at his beloved wofe, hugged her and kissed her head.

"With that said, let us all begin this morning's worship with a song of praise".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Alexandru smiled as he shook the hands of the congregation as they walked out, pleased at the pleasant reception they had given him. As he watched the children playing out front he noticed Elizabeth Thornton standing alone, her husband Jack nowhere in sight. She looked up, waving as she smiled sadly, then returned to watching the children, her own child cradled in her arms. He was about to go talk to her, to ask about Jack and his wellbeing, when a head bbn of blonde hair interrupted his thoughts.

"Pastor Ciobanu, I would like to ask your forgiveness for my initial thoughts about you, it wasn't right for me to judge you before getting to know you. Lee and I would like to invite you for dinner this evening".

"It would be my pleasure Mrs..."?

"Oh, Coulter. Lee and Rosemary Coulter".

"I would love to, Mrs. Coulter. What time should I be at your home"?

"Is eight o'clock good for you"?

"It is wonderful. I shall see you then".

Alexandru smiled as he watched the couple walk away, remembering a time not too long ago when he was happily in the same situation. His attention was gained by a man in a sharp suit whom he had seen around town, but up til this moment had not met.

"Charles Kensington", the man said, adjusting the grip the young woman on his arm had, "and this is my fiancee, Charity Phillips".

"Alexandru Ciobanu, at your service".

Charity felt her heart leap for joy. Finally, after so many months, there was going to be a steady stream of living water flowing through the town. As they talked a peel of thunder resounded through the valley, and the sharp attention that Jack Thornton gave it from the churchyard did not go unnoticed. Neither did the tension in his body when Elizabeth gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Alexandru's heart hurt for the man who was in a place that he himself was not too long ago.

"Excuse me", he said to Charles and Charity, "I need to speak with Mrs. Thornton".

As Charity watched Alexandru, Charles gripped her arm gently.

"What's on your mind, darling"?

"We need to pray for Jack more", she simply said. Charles nodded.

* * *

Alexandru Ciobanu had never been one to shy away from a contest, especially when it came to his new found love, American baseball. When young Cody Stanton had discovered the young pastors shared love of baseball he had begun to question him endlessly. Abigail was both amused and slightly embarrassed by her son's behavior. Several times she apologized for her son, which Alexandru brushed off. He was loving the time the young man was taking to spend with him. So often he saw young people afraid to even raise their eyes to a clergyman. He didn't like that. Jesus said "suffer the children to come unto me" and told his followers to have the faith of a child "for such is the kingdom of heaven".

"Your son is very curious", he told Abigail as he payed for his lunch from the diner. Cody, his linch having been finished, had run back to school.

"Sometimes far too curious, I think".

"Well, it's not his fault, curiosity is the courage we need to ask questions we are otherwise to scared to ask".

Abigail smiled at the man who seemingly possessed wisdom far beyond his years.

"I've never heard it put that way".

"To be honest Mrs. Stanton, I just made it up on the spot".

Bidding farewell Alexandru made his way across the street to the constable's office where he intended to talk to Constable Delaney about his predecessor. As he crossed the street he heard the stage from around the corner of a building. it stopped in it's usual place and two passengers, and an older couple deboarded, the woman still possessing some of it's youthful blonde color and the man was as large as an oak. without turning he heard the constable exclaim, "they're early".

* * *

"Wynn Delaney jr. how dare you get yourself injured and not inform me, much less doing it against orders".

Wynn looked to his father who just smiled and nodded, something he always did when his wife needed to get all of her anxiety out before she would hear reason.

"And to think I actually agreed to you becoming a mountie".

At the door, Alexandru cleared his throat, catching the trio's attention.

"My apologies for interrupting, but I must speak with the constable".

Wynn shot him an appreciative look.

Gathering her worn green hat Elizabeth Delaney looked at her son with an exasperated but loving frown.

"I love you son, I can't lose you too".

With that, Wynn sr. and Elizabeth left the office.

"Come darling, let's find that elusive niece of mine. I can't believe she never writes, I used to be her favorite aunt".

"Aren't you her only aunt"?

Alexandru chuckled at the retreating couple.

"You are very blessed to have such loving and caring parents my friend".

"I am. So, what do you need"?

"I need to know if you would like to overnight with Mr. Thornton and I".

"Overnight? like, camping".

"Yes, camping".

"Well, it depends".

"On what"?

"On how long my mom decides to stay in town".

* * *

Elizabeth Thornton stood at the head of her class. Every student was obviously anxious. It was friday, and that meant no homework and two days off from school.

"Alright class remember, Monday I want to see a family heirloom and I want it to have a story behind it. And most importantly, make sure you have your parents permission".

With that final word Elizabeth rang her cowbell, dismissing her class. What she didn't expect, however, was to see her Aunt Elizabeth storming the school/church.

"Aunt Elizabeth, what are you doing here"?

A broad smile broke across her face as she hugged her aunt. While not related by blood, Elizabeth Delaney, then Thatcher, had been a close friend of her mother's growing up. It was for this Elizabeth Thatcher that Elizabeth had been named.

"Now young lady", Aunt Elizabeth said, pulling the pin from her hat and removing the head garment, "why don't you explain to me why you don't write to me anymore".

"Aunt Elizabeth, it's only been a couple months".

"Nearly a year".

"That long"?.

Behind the two, Wynn sr. held in his laughter, fully aware of his precious wife's over reactions.

"Dear, why don't we catch up with Elizabeth later, I'm sure she's quite busy".

"I'm well aware of a teacher's responsibilities, Wynn Delaney".

Elizabeth felt herself smile. She missed these two.

"You know what, I'm actually done for the day, why don't we take a walk over to the cafe"?

Donning her bonnet, Aunt Elizabeth led the way, leaving Wynn and Elizabeth walking arm in arm.

"Uncle Wynn, can I ask a favor"?

Wynn looked into her eyes with a knowing smile.

"Elizabeth, it would be my honor to help out a fellow Mountie".

"You don't even know what I was going to ask".

"Ex-Mountie, remember? Besides, your aunt and I have been in the same boat, you've got that same look she used to get".

"What look"?

"The look you get when you're not sure if you really got your husband back".

* * *

**Alright guys. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything. To be honest I'm feeling burnt out on this story. Don't worry I'm going to do my best to finish, but afterwards I'll probably take a break from WCTH. Although I have been running around a story in my head for Nathan and Elizabeth. Don't get me wrong, I love Jack and Elizabeth, always have and always will, but with Jack gone not only does Elizabeth need a significant other to lean on little Jack needs a father figure and eventually a daddy. In my opinion Nathan is the best choice, and he and Elizabeth seem so comfortable together and he doesn't try to win her affection, unlike Lucas who is dropping all kinds of money to win her attention. I mean c'mon, can anyone really argue that Lucas is better for Elizabeth because he has money to spend on her? That argument doesn't work because money is material and, as we saw in last weeks episode, can fly away swiftly. Again don't get me wrong, Lucas is a great guy, but when it comes to who is better for Elizabeth I feel like it's Nathan. So, I'm going to work on a test piece for NathaBeth and post it to see what ya'll think.****Til Then****Sincerely****Ficmaniac12 **


	13. Author's Note

I appreciate all of you that have followed this story to this point. I wish to let ya'll know that I truly do appreciate each and every one of you and I don't wish to offend anyone, but I feel like I have to say this.

This story started out as a coping mechanism for me with the loss of Jack, and because of some comments I received about what I was doing with the story I felt like I needed to change the direction of the story, and it worked out well in the end. But when it comes down to it, I want to write stories I want to write, not dictated by readers. Don't get me wrong, readers are important, but as a writer I shouldn't be afraid to take risks just because I might lose readers. Losing readers is not what concerns me, what concerns me is losing my integrity as a writer is what I want to keep intact. I want to expand my exploration of WCTH beyond Jack Thornton. Whether you like it or not Jack is gone, and he's not coming back. We shouldn't let that stop us from wanting the best for Elizabeth and Little Jack. Even if you don't think Elizabeth should love again, even though that's what Jack himself wants for her, Little Jack needs a father figure in his life.

I want to explore Elizabeth's relationship with Nathan, and if none of ya'll like that, fine. I won't be disheartened by that fact, I will continue on writing and if any of you wish to take a chance on the new story you will be welcomed with open arms, but if not I hold no I'll will. I wish for you to uphold your integrity as readers in what you choose to read. I wish you all the best in your future reading endeavors and hopefully I will see ya'll in the future.

Love

Ficmaniac12


End file.
